simply sadistic
by aamayzaintwilight2
Summary: this story is a romance between edward and bella...bella is athletic and kinda nerdy and edward is a jock cocky jock! who falls for bella...better than it sounds...please enjoy and review please!
1. simply sadistic

heyyyy

**Okay so I am new at this whole story thingy…okay first chapter review plz!**

**Disclaimer: the talented Mrs. Meyer wrote the amazing twilight not me!**

**summary: bella is a well...nerd i guess you say(lol) well not really...she's not klumsy and she's athletic in my story and edward is a jerky jock who basically falls in love with bella it will be an awesome story review and tell me what you think...x's and o's!!**

I went into forks high with my best friend, Jessica tailing right behind me.

"Bella! Wait for me!" she ran up to meet me and started some random gossip at once.

"so I heard Edward and Lauren are going out again!" Edward Cullen was the most popular, jerky, jock forks high had ever seen. Him and his siblings and their friends, the Hale family, were the 'thing' here. Edward had the whole girl population after him even some guys. I guess me and my other friend Angela were the only normal one's around here. I've know Edward for years…he's always been the same jerk he's always been to me. we would constantly get into arguments.

"I don't really care about that jerk Jessica." I said opening and putting my books into my locker.

"fine! Why do you have to be such a party pooper?!" I slammed my locker closed and locked it.

"in a bad mood I see." Said someone behind me. I turned around and saw mike Newton he still has a crush on me I see even though he's dating Jessica.

"yah…I am so don't piss me off anymore." I blew both of them off and walked to English class. Of course when I got there Edward and Lauren were making out right in front of my desk. As some cruel joke Mr. Mason had sat me right next to Edward, it was torture!

"ehhmm!" I cleared my throat as they both unlocked lips and looked up.

"what do you want swan?" Lauren teased.

"my seat." I shot at her. She got up and kissed Edward once more.

"bye babe!" after she left I sat down and took out Romeo and Juliet, the book we were reading now. Edward laughed at me as I started reading it again just in case I forgot anything.

"typical Bella." I looked up. "burring her nose into books that's she's read probably a hundred times." I shot my eyes at him.

"shut up Cullen." He just laughed again and proceeded.

"aw Bella everyone knows you want me just admit it."

"in your dreams." He laughed again as Mr. Mason called the class to order Edward slipped a note into my lap. I looked up at him and he pointed to Mike. I opened the letter.

_Bella will you talk to me after class? _I took my pen and wrote _NO! leave me alone! _On it and handed it back to Cullen.

"please pass this to Mike." he took the note from me and passed it to Mike. he opened it and his face dropped. Edward laughed like always.

"trying to get with you I assume?"

"shut up." I whispered back.

"oh not so nice...are we bells?" i snorted and glared at him.

"don't call me bells okay? only my friends and family are aloud to call me that!" i half whispered, half yelled at him. he coughed to cover his laugh

"and to think, Bella i thought we were the _best _of friends!" he said sarcastically hurt and cocky as usual.

"in your dreams Cullen." i replied curtly.

"you only wish...Swan." he smiled at me in triuph. the bell finally sounded and i rushed out the door. i heard footsteps behind me and was hugged from behind by Mike Newton.

I pushed him away and kept walking.

"wait up bells!" he rushed towards me.

"you know we are meant to be…just admit it." I snorted

"yeah right Newton never going to happen, and by the way your dating my best friend." His face fell.

"Jessica? Well forget her…I'm willing to if you are." I just laughed.

"no thanks, ill pass." He stopped walking and went to find Jessica.

XXX

The rest of the day was pretty boring and lasted FOREVER! Like usual Edward was being obnoxious and jerky with his friends. Mike kept harassing me about going out with me. the only good thing about my day was volleyball practice. I was on the varsity volleyball team at school I was the captain, and we had a game coming up in February around valentines day so we had to get ready. Unfortunately, Edwards girlfriend and all of her preppy friends are in volleyball with me so he came to ruin the only thing that was mine. The only friends I had in volleyball was Angela and Sarah so it was kind of boring most of the time. Today, all that Lauren did was make out with Cullen so I cut it short for my sake.

**tell me how you liked it or if you didn't...ill post more later!! x's and o's!!-milly**


	2. sadistically simple

heyyyy

heyyyy

**heyyyy! people who actually read my story..thanks sooo much if you do! Here's the next chapter and in this chapter there's more of a connection between Edward and Bella but nothing too serious...I'm going to take it slooooowwwwww with the whole Edward and Bella thing..enjoy!**

The next day was pretty bad too

The next day was pretty bad too. It was 17 days until are big valentines game and we had practices for school in the morning and in the afternoon. With all the preps on my team, they would talk about the dance coming up.

"I wonder if Taylor is going to ask me?"

"my dress is not the color I want!"

"I wonder which shoes I should wear." It was like a friggen whine fest! It drove me insane just hearing everyone. When the morning practice finally ended I walked out and went to English again. Lauren was on my heels.

"god Bella! Move out of the way." She pushed me aside and laughed at me as she walked into Mr. Masons room. I went to pick up the book that had dropped when someone handed it to me. I looked up and saw Alice Cullen smiling at me.

"thanks." I walked towards the room but she followed me.

"Hi! I'm Alice ." She said extending her hand. I took it and looked puzzled.

"Hi Alice?" she laughed as she walked me into the classroom.

"you should SO sit with us at lunch!" she beamed at me, I couldn't put her down.

"uh…sure." I said sitting down.

"great!" she clapped her hands. "its settled then." She walked out the door and waved to me and left.

"wow!" I whispered.

"Hey Bells!" mike waved at me and came over to my table.

"Mike I would appreciate it if you would stop talking to me. " I turned and started reading my English assignment for the day.

"Bella, its so hard to stay away from you though." He looked hurt but I just ignored him.

"move!" Cullen said to Mike who was in his way of his seat. Mike jumped back.

"oh..uh…sorry." Edward snorted and just shook his head.

"loser." Mike looked up…how pathetic. "move!" Edward said shooing him away. Mike retreated back to his seat and stared at me like a stalker…_eww_

"happy?" Edward turned to me.

"very! Thanks…" I said back to him. He smiled at me and laughed.

"man you've got the whole nerd population stalking you."

"yeah…thanks for pointing that out." I grimaced at him and stuck my tongue out. He laughed and stuck his out to.

"How long have we've known each other?" he asked me.

"I don't know…about fifteen years?" I asked

"Probably." Lauren walked up and pranced onto Edward's lap.

"Hey Eddie!" she looked me up and down. "what is this loser doing here?" she asked stupidity.

"I sit here Sherlock." She looked confused.

"you sit there?" she asked

"naw shit!" she got a evil glint in her eye.

"Eddie! She's being mean to me!" I could see he tried not to laugh at her annoying whine.

"everyone take your seats." Mr. Mason shouted to the class. Lauren pouted her lips and sat on the other side of the room. As Mr. Mason droned on about the usual Edward pasted me another note. I looked up at him and he nodded. I opened the letter and read.

_Please go out with me. _this kid just couldn't take a hint. I took a pen and wrote _NO stop asking me! _I passed the note back to Edward and then he passed it to a very disappointed looking Mike. Edward hid his laughs in a couple of coughs as Mr. Mason shot us both a look. When the bell finally rang I walked out of the class and Edward was following me.

"wait! Bella! You forgot your notebook. I skidded to a stop and he handed me it.

"thanks." I whispered to him. He smiled at me.

"no problem…bells." I let him slide with that one and walked to government to await more horridness with Lauren.

XXX

that class was pretty boring to. Me and Sarah just made fun of how stupid Lauren was and me and Angela did are homework together in class. As usual when I walking out of government Mike would be waiting outside for me again.

"hey bells!" I ignored him and kept walking on to trigonometry where Jessica would be waiting to ambush me with new gossip.

"Bella you know were meant to be!" I heard snickering as I turned around and yelled at Mike.

"leave me alone!" people were pointing and laughing now as my face turned red in anger at Mike. But instead of him walking off he ran over to me and started kissing me. his nasty slimy lips glued to mine as I started to push him off of me. I struggled against his hard grip on my waist. You'd be surprised at how strong he really was. I heard scream of Mike and finally the weightless pull of Mike off of me. I was gasping for air and trying to see who saved me from that rat. I looked around for them and saw two people fighting. It was Edward and Mike. Edward threw a punch right into Mike's mouth and sent him flying against the lockers as everyone gasped and pointed at him.

"don't EVER touch her again!" I heard Edward's booming voice. He then came over to me and lifted up my face to see if I was all right.

"are you okay?" he whispered into my face. his breath sent chills down my spine and same with his voice. I was dazzled for a second and then gained control of myself.

"uh…I guess." I said still clearly dazed. He laughed at that and let me go.

"here I'll walk you to trig. Just in case." He smiled at me.

"thanks." Was all I could think to say to the guy that I absolutely hated and now I was suddenly falling for him? No! that could NOT be happening. When we reached the class room he took my face again.

"be safe and I wont let that loser go anywhere near you." his warm breath dazed me again and he laughed as I tried to regain myself.

"thanks." I said once again and I walked into trigonometry.

As I guessed before, right when I stepped foot through that door I was bombed by lots of gossip Jessica was just sooo very anxious to tell me.

"Ohmygoodness! Bella! you missed everything!" I looked at her and pretended I was interested. it was her normal Jessica babble as always about that sick rat, but as she went on she said something about Edward. I put my hand up and she instantly stopped.

"What are you doing bells?" I put up one finger indicating her to give me a second.

"What about Cullen and Lauren? I asked her trying to disguise my voice as not really interested. i think she realized i was interested. unfortunately i am a horrible liar!

"Oh well i was talking to Lauren earlier and she told me that she thinks Edward is going to propose to her!" she clapped her hands. "they would make such a cute couple!" suddenly my heart sank and i have no clue why. i mean i don't like Edward Cullen...there's no way!

"Right Jessica and i will rule then world when i turn 24." she looked at me and started laughing.

"yeah i can't believe i actually believed her!"

**yah i know i suck for cutting it right here...but im tired of writing!**

**sooo if u like it please review! it would be greatly helpful...or tell me what u think should happen and yada yada**

**x's and o's milly!!**


	3. sorrys!

I know

**I know! I'm totally horrible! for all the people that read my story and put it on there alert thing I'm sorry but I'm totally stupid! i am deleting this story in like a few days so totally ignore it! I'm making a new story it will be up soon after this is up so if your reading this go look for it on my profile thing plz!...the story is going to be basically the same but improved so check it out**

**X's and O's**

**milly!**


End file.
